


【双leo】WICKED GAME

by ciel0225



Category: Real Person Fiction, 双LEO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, PWP, 囚禁, 奥利奥, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel0225/pseuds/ciel0225
Summary: 警匪AU 短打PWP新手司机试图开车黑化磊 强制play 斯德哥尔摩症警告
Relationships: 双LEO - Relationship, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 20





	【双leo】WICKED GAME

警匪AU 短打PWP  
新手司机试图开车  
黑化磊 强制play 斯德哥尔摩症警告

What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way

Side A

他不吃不喝也不说话已经有三天了。他每次都只低着头，留给自己潜藏在阴暗中失去光泽的黑发。他的抗拒总是让我火大，然而又无可奈何。

我倚靠在门口抽出打火机，拇指上挑掀开铁盖，释放那压抑多时的火苗，火舌贪婪的舔上金黄的烟丝，而后又将刚开始肆虐的火星碾灭在盖中。烟雾深入肺部又徐徐吐出，食指微曲抖落烟灰，推开生锈的铁门率先打破了长久的沉寂。

踩过满地积水迈进潮湿的牢房，房间中央的床上锁着那个警/察，径直走到他面前，手捏起人下巴强迫他抬头，注视那苍白脸庞满意的哼笑出声，如同肉食动物看着脆弱的猎物。

“喂，死了吗。”

见他缓慢回过神来张开意识涣散的双眼，我方才舒了口气，端起一旁早已冷却的粥举到他面前，命令的口吻不改。

“别一副要死不活的样子，喝下去。”

见他摇头拒绝，控制不住心中火起，轻啧一声将香烟按灭在墙上，不由分说仰起他的脸粗暴地将粥尽数灌入人口中。他的挣扎带着拴在他身上的锁链叮当作响，见他想要吐出强行灌入的食物，微挑眉梢恶狠狠的咬上他下唇，舌身粗暴的将其推了回去强迫他咽下。  
挣扎中碰掉了那警徽，毫不留情一脚踩上碾压。

我摘下了云中月，将高傲 高贵 自尊 自爱的天鹅按进泥泞里。  
可我想要更多。

我想他向我妥协。  
我想把他占为己有。  
把那皎月染上自己的颜色。

“罗警官，不如让我们做些更有趣的事吧。”

将他强行横放到膝盖上紧抱，空出来的左手扯开他的长裤纽扣，拉下裤裆拉链，他意识到我要做什么时便剧烈挣扎起来，面露胆怯惊恐之色，不由发出悲痛的呐喊。

“不可以?”

我强硬地抬起他的一条腿,没有等他回答就摸了下去，手滑入他的内裤中，抓住他的性器。他被我的动作吓得浑身颤抖，用绷带包扎的左手顶住我的肩膀试图推开我。

我用手指巧妙地上下爱抚着他的敏感点，手中的性器悄悄发生变化，原已软弱的抵抗逐渐消失。他被动作扰乱呼吸，喘息渐渐变得急促，凌乱的气息落在耳边，嘴唇咬得渗出点点血迹，强忍着淫乱的呻吟，断断续续表达拒绝的意思。

“罗警官这里很敏感啊。”  
我用舌头轻轻舔舐他的嘴角，轻语道。同时加重了手上的力道，他逐渐无法自控地掉进情欲的漩涡，被玩弄而流出屈辱的眼泪，眼角通红仿佛侵染樱色，长长的睫毛也稍微沾上一丝泪珠，表情无辜而妖艳，我感到喉咙迅速干涸。

我想要打开他，攻破他，弄疼他。让他完完全全属于我。

将身体置于向两边大开的双腿间，手抚上侵染粉色的雪白双丘，将他的后穴暴露出来。半根食指直接插进了他的身体里。干涩的内壁被强行捅开,我曲起指节用力刮了一下，动作粗暴，努力抽插了两下,指尖传来的压迫感让我不快地皱起眉。他眼角的颜色比刚才更红，大概是痛的，还带着情动的模样。

我伸手捏住了他的下巴。另一只手在唇畔流连了一圏。  
“张嘴。"  
他叼住我的手指,舌尖轻柔地划过指腹，然后又一口用力咬了下去。我收回了手，瞟了一眼手上的牙印，不如说这根本就是意料之中。他这没有意义的较劲,还不如放弃挣扎。我也省得浪费多余的精力来准备前戏。  
我分开他的腿，干脆直接就把性器给顶了进去。

纤细的哀鸣从他的嘴唇跃然而出，无视他被我的性器撬开的痛苦和冲击引起的挣扎，我固执地继续动作，直到自己的全部都被他的身体接受为止。

他被禁锢住的身体剧烈颠抖起来,像一只受惊的鸟,连羽毛都彻底张开。我低头吮住天鹅的脖颈,柔软的舌触及他不甚明显的喉结,轻微舔舐。

我抱着他的侧腹，慢慢开始动作。  
“啊，啊……啊，啊，啊……”每当他被深深地撞上时，他的声音随动作提高。“疼……嗯啊……”

我把双手移到他的背后，紧紧拥住他。在他耳边轻声说：  
“罗警官，你的里面好紧。”  
笑里包含着淫乱的私语，让皓白的身躯僵硬住。  
“……你里面是怎么样的，让我来告诉你吧？刚开始很紧……渐渐地，起伏着缠上来，感觉非常棒！”  
“住口！”他尖声呐喊。  
我把手从他的衬衣下摆伸进，轻柔地用手指拈起他胸口的粉红色突起揉搓，他白皙的喉咙向后仰，露出苦闷隐忍的神情。手在他平坦光滑的下腹来回抚摩，稍微扶起身体开始减缓速度，慢慢插入内部。  
“那你问来我吧……我在你里面，是什么样的感觉？”  
“……闭嘴！”他因快感和羞耻而满面红潮，逃避着我不肯罢休的恶意追问。  
“感觉很爽吧……从刚一开始，就不断发出甜美的声音。”  
“停下，吴磊！”

他想从身后的手中逃脱，激烈地挣扎起来。我加快速度连续几次粗暴地顶起腰。总是苍白的冰冷肌肤，此时侵染情欲的颜色。插入的那部分被内部绞紧的痛感，让我感到和他的激烈交合是真实的。把视线投向包含自己欲望的地方。猛地插进，旋转，随着我的动作被翻弄的秘花边缘，闪现出浓烈的红色。目眩的情景看得陶然出神。像这样合为一体，他完全是自己的东西。——这让我兴奋不已。

“罗警官，什么样的感觉呢？说说看。”  
以腰部为中心做着画圆动作，催促着他回答。  
“……痛……”他粗喘着气，用嘶哑的带着哭腔的微弱声音说道。  
“就只是这样吗？”

灼热的异物，进犯到他的最深处，闯入后尽情地旋转，再拔出大部分，马上又猛插埋进。他在无止境的抽插往复中被翻弄，  
他的意识逐渐迷糊，那双纤细柔腻的双腿大大张开，白皙的腰身不知不觉间，脱离本人的意志和我的动作相协调，开始贪图并追逐快感。他不时泄漏出小动物般的呻吟声，带着欢愉与痛苦，这进一步刺激我兴奋的神经。  
把他抱入怀里，嘴唇交叠，仿佛打碎齿列般深深插入火热的舌头，他稍一迟疑就被轻易地纠缠交结。同时突入的凶器力量不断增强加速抽插，每一下都粗暴地戳进他娇嫩的深处。

“……唔嗯……啊、啊、啊啊——！！”  
他受不了这样的刺激尖叫出声，腰部痉挛着激起淫乱的旋涡，并向虚空释放出来白浊。他的后穴因为迸发的高潮瞬间绞紧箍夹住我的性器，我堵住他的双唇，双手紧捏他浑圆的臀峰，用力深顶几下，沉没在他的深处恣情喷灌灼热。

我膝盖上搂着的白皙躯体，在极尽愉悦后微微地颤抖着，仿佛失去了力量般瘫软。激烈玩弄后的后穴略微溢出我残余的精液，落雪般沿着白皙的大腿滴落。他完全染上了我的颜色。心脏的悸动猛地提高，热度开始迅速高涨，硬是压抑住恢复平静。  
我像对待心爱的宝物般用舌尖舔舐去他眼角的泪水，轻吻他双眼。他的眼尾红得像是染上了鲜血的颜色，像是烫了半朵热烈的烟火，烙进我的黑夜。  
他不再以仇恨的眼神看待我，妥协的本性与屈从的欲望在左右他，陶醉的余韵之色逐渐飘浮，他的灵魂逐寸向着洪水跌堕。  
再一次与他深深地亲吻。

他的枪一直插在他的腰间，而我从没将其抽出来过。

“你是同谋。”  
“我的同谋。”

Side B

毫无预料的任务失败，我掉进了那个年轻男人的圈套里，被囚禁在这个牢房已经三天。

“滚。我不接受你的施舍。”

厌恶的瞥了一眼他伸手放在面前一个盛着些粥的碗，想直接踢开却又完全无力做过多反抗，三天的不吃不喝让体力消耗的很快，还有试图挣扎开牢牢捆住双手的锁链的白费功夫。低垂着头，略长的黑色发丝随着动作滑落在面前遮挡住自己的视线，也让人看不清脸上的表情。我盯着脚下的地面，潮湿的感觉让地砖表面看起来黏糊糊的恶心。阴暗的房间里强烈的霉味充斥着鼻腔，门口的人站在那点上一支香烟抽的不亦乐乎烟味和霉味混在一起难闻的让人想吐。

“……。”

并不搭理他的任何一句命令，只是一如既往地对他爱搭不理的样子，猛地被捏住下颚仰起头，疼痛使我条件反射的微张了口，却被抓住机会灌下那一碗早就冰凉了的粥水。尽全身最后一点力量挣扎，试图将这些东西吐出来以示反抗，却被压住狠狠的吻了下去，让强行被灌了进嘴里的食物吞咽下去。我挣扎反抗和他厮打在一起，双手被束缚显然对自己不利极了。挣扎中捆绑的铁链割破了手腕，一点血液顺着手滴落在地面上画出一点一点的红色。  
肩上的警衔早就被扯掉，只有左臂的警徽还勉强看得出上面写的警察的标识。争执之中被撕扯掉无数次，这一次却再去捡起它。意识中想要反抗却又有另一个想法驱使着自己臣服于他。

这是一场交媾、征服、或者只是单纯的泄欲。  
示弱或者求饶都换不到一点怜惜,反而更会勾起他的兴致。仿佛让骨头破碎的紧拥，内部承受着激烈的热情冲击，我听到自己的呻吟与铁床的倾轧声一唱一和，在他的攻势下我的身体完全失去控制，最后丢盔弃甲彻底沦陷。

这场单方面的施暴结束后，他稍微靠近了一些，把我圈在怀中，近似温柔地示意我靠在他的肩膀上。拉过我被锁链囚禁的双手，用嘴唇贴住渗出丝丝血迹的手腕，柔软的舌尖，细心又热烈地描绘舔舐着伤痕。我能鲜明地感受到温暖舌头的细致动作。不知为什么，舌头的触感刺激着感官，带来异样的舒适感。  
他舔舐掉我眼角的泪水，轻吻我的双眼，不知不觉间，我与他唇齿相交。仿佛互相确认彼此的存在般，轻触的嘴唇无意中包含了这样的仪式，唇舌间的交汇越发加深浓烈，如同真正相爱的恋人。他的亲吻带有爱意和温存的错觉，自己也不可思议的，被感情和想法都不甚明了的绑匪所俘虏，把身体交付于热情的拥抱。

或许早就习惯了与绑匪“同床”，意识微弱的想反抗的意识也逐渐被服从所占据，向他无条件的服从。

“我是同谋。”  
手枪一直放在身侧，我完全有机会去用它杀了他。  
但我没有。  
“绝对的同谋。”

No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
Nobody loves no one.


End file.
